Spyro and Sparx
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro has always loved Sparx and when Sparx becomes a dragon Spyro will soon discover that he and Sparx could have a future together. The only problem is does Sparx feel the same way? Dragon Sparx x Spyro. YAOI Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This** is my first Spyro and Sparx yaoi fic and know that this is a first in fanfiction.**

**Warnings-Yaoi,Rated M don't like don't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Change.**

It's been over a year since Spyro and Cynder have defeated the Dark Master and saved the realms and Cynder confessed her love for Spyro but he told her he loved somone else and when she asked who he loved Spyro just said "I fear he won't love me the way I love him." Cynder then realized Spyro was gay and simply said "Go tell him how you feel and i'm sure he'll love you back."

* * *

In the city of Warfang in a small house lived Spyro and his foster brother and best buddy Sparx and Spyro had a dark secret beacuse the one loved was his buddy Sparx and the purple hero always feared if he confessed his love for the dragonfly Sparx would hate him so Spyro kept his love a secret but it was getting harder for him to control his feelings.

Today the two heroes are going to hangout.

"Man Spyro I can't wait finally we can have some bro time. Sparx said.

Spyro chuckled and replied. "Yeah buddy I can't wait."

Sparx then said "Spyro are you okay bro you've been acting strange lately?"

Spyro looked at his dragonfly friend and replied "I'm fine Sparx really."

The dragonfly looked at his friend with worry and finally replied. "Okay Spyro but you know you can tell me anything your my buddy."

Spyro smiled and gently nuzzled Sparx saying "Thanks Sparx" and the duo walkout of their house.

As the duo make their way through the city they bump into Cynder and Spyro says "Hey Cynder how ya been?" Cynder smiles and replies "Ugh Sparx can me and Spyro have a minute."

"Sure Cynder." Sparx replied and flew off.

Cynder turned to look at Spyro and softly said. "So Spyro have you told this special someone yet?"

Spyro felt tears well up in his eyes and softly replied. "I can't tell him because i'm afraid he'll hate me."

"Oh Spyro you'll have to confess soon because if you don't it will haunt you for the rest of your life and when you tell this person how you feel, I'm sure he'll love you back." Cynder softly replies.

Spyro smiles and says. "Thanks Cynder."

Cynder giggles and replies. "No problem and flies off.

Spyro then walks back to Sparx and says. "You ready?"

"Always." Sparx replied and the duo headed off towards the swamp and Spyro is still wondering if he should confess his feelings for the little draonfly and began to think.

_Spyro he's a dragonfly your a dragon it would never work out and the only way you could have him is if he was a dragon._

Soon an idea popped into the purple dragons head if Sparx was a dragon and felt the same way they could have a long and happy future together but another thought popped into his head saying no one would accept it and Cynder would be in total shock. But soon he decide he didn't care what others thought as long as he and Sparx were happy. The thought made the purple hero smile.

Soon the duo arrived at their secret playground where they devloped their unbreakable bond.

"Man I love this old place." Sparx called out.

Spyro chuckled and softly replied. "Me too buddy.

Sparx soon notices the small pond he and Spyro used to play in when they were kids. "Hey Spyro look it's our old pond where we used to play all the time."

Spyro smiles and replies. "Yeah I love this place it's where we spent most of our time together."

Sparx smiles and hugs his dragon brother tightly. "I love hanging out with you."

Spyro nuzzles the young dragonfly and replies. "Me too."

The two brothers continued to talk for hours looking back at their childhood and time together and soon it was night time so the duo decided to eat a little food and gaze up at the stars.

After they ate both went to old tree and laid down,Sparx crawled under Spyro's wing.

Spyro smiled at his brother and they both looked up at the stary night sky and soon they see a shooting star.

"Hey a shooting star let's make a wish." Spyro said.

"Okay buddy." Sparx replied and made his wish. _"I wish I could be with Spyro forever."_

Spyro soon made his wish. _"I wish Sparx was a dragon and my mate"_

After they made their wishes Sparx said. "So Spyro what did you wish for?"

Spyro chuckled and replied. "If I tell you it won't come true."

Sparx smiled and said. "I love you Spyro."

Hearing his dragonfly brother say brought tears to the purple hero's eyes and he softly replies. "I love you too Sparx always and forever."

Sparx smiled and fell asleep under Spyro's wing snoring softly.

Spyro looked up at the sky one last time and soon went into a peaceful sleep.

But little do the two boys realize their wishes are going to come true.

The next morning Sparx wakes up first and soon realizes he feels strange and looks at his hands and sees they are now paws filled with panic he let's out a loud scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Spyro shot up and saw a yellow dragon sitting right beside him and the weird part was the dragon sounded like Sparx and has had his beautiful blue eyes too.

Finally the purple hero speaks up. "Sparx is that you?"

The yellow dragon looks up at Spyro and says. "Spyro, buddy it's me Sparx."

Spyro smiles glad his brother is okay and says."Sparx how are you a dragon?"

"I don't know, I woke up today and saw I was dragon."

Spyro looks at Sparx and sees he is very good looking for a dragon and thinks it's time to tell Sparx how he feels and he pulls Sparx into a hug.

Sparx looks at Spyro surprised and says. "What are you doing buddy?"

"Sparx there is something I need to tell you and promise me you won't freak out." Spyro replied.

Sparx looks into his brother's purple eyes and softly says. "I promise Spyro."

Spyro smiled a bit and softly anwsered. Sparx I have a confession to make eversince we met you've been there for me no matter what. Your my brother and best friend."

Sparx replies. "Whats your secret buddy?"

"Sparx, I want us to become something more." Spyro said.

Sparx's eyes widen upon hearing it he feels surprised and happy inside.

"Sparx I... I love you." Spyro replied as his voice was breaking.

* * *

**So guys tell me what you think about this fic.**

**Read/review,The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2-The Confession.**

Sparx just stood there completely frozen of what he just heard that his foster brother Spyro was in love with him and the strange part was he didn't feel angry or shocked. He felt deeply touched because he always wanted to be with Spyro and now that he was a dragon they could and this made the yellow dragon smile.

Spyro looked at the yellow dragon he has in his arms and when Sparx didn't say anything Spyro replied. "Sparx I'm sorry I told you this and if you never want to see me again i'll understand." And the purple dragon was about to let Sparx go but he felt Sparx wrap his arms around him hugging him tightly. Sparx looked into Spyro's purple eyes and softly replies. "Don't ever let me go Spyro, I love you too much."

Hearing that filled Spyro's heart with complete happiness. He wraped his arms and wings around Sparx forming a warm and loving dragonic cocoon and places a soft kiss on Sparx's head and said. "I'll always love you, Sparx."

Sparx looked up at Spyro and smiled and soon he started moving closer to the purple dragon. Spyro knew Sparx was about to kiss him and he moved closer to Sparx and when their lips touched both dragons went into a passionate kiss. Both dragons felt completely warm inside,Sparx began to deepen the kiss but Spyro pulled away leaving both dragons panting.

"Why did you stop?" Sparx asked confused.

Spyro smiles and softly replies. "We'll have plenty of time for that but right now let's head back to Warfang."

Sparx smiles and says. "Okay buddy and how will the others react to me being well a dragon?"

Spyro looked at Sparx and replies. "I'm sure they'll love it, Sparx now let's head back."

Both dragons began making their way to Warfang.

The duo walked through the swamp and Sparx said. "Since you and me have confessed our love,dosen't mean we are boyfriends now?"

Spyro looked at his golden dragon companion and softly replied. "Sparx, We are a whole lot more than that."

"What do you mean, Spyro?" Sparx asked clearly confused.

"Sparx I want us to be mates and it means we'll be together forever." Spyro softly replied.

Sparx smiled hearing that and he gives Spyro a soft and loving kiss. "Oh Sparx." Spyro purred happily.

Sparx chuckled and said. "Just thought I'd show you how much I love you."

Spyro smiled and the duo soon arrived at Warfang and when they arrived the other dragons began staring at them and once they explained what happened to Sparx,the other dragon finally left them alone. Soon they finally made it back to their house and they were greeted by Cynder.

"Hey boys I heard what happened to Sparx." Cynder said. Spyro looked at the black dragoness and says. "Cynder can you and me have a talk?"

Cynder looked at the purple hero and replies. "Sure Spyro."

And Spyro and Cynder walk into the living room and sat on the couch. Cynder could tell Spyro was taking an interest in Sparx now that he was a dragon and she soon realized who Spyro loved it was his foster brother and best friend Sparx.

"It's Sparx. He's the one you love." She said with a smile.

Spyro looked at her and finally said. "Yes he is the one I love and when he became a dragon. I finally told him and he feels the same way. I'm so happy because I know me and him are going to have a long and happy future together."

The black dragoness smiled but soon realized something. "But what about Volteer,Cyril and Terrador what if they don't accept it?"

Spyro looked into her green eyes and softly replied. "I don't care what other think love is love and I've always loved Sparx and no matter what others say I will stay by his side til the end."

Sparx felt tears well up in his and he tackled the purple hero and held him tight saying. "That was so beautiful and no matter what I will always love you" and kisses Spyro's nose causing the purple hero to blush.

"Aww Sparx." Spyro softly replied.

Cynder smiled and said. "Okay you two lovebirds I'm going to tell Volteer and the other that Sparx is a dragon" And walks away.

Sparx turned to Spyro and said. "Finally we are alone" wraping his tail around Spyro pulling him close.

Spyro chuckled and replied. "Come on let's go get some food" and they went inside the house and began to eat some cod."

"Man Spyro I can't believe I'm saying this but I love the taste of fish."

Spyro looked at his mate and replied. "All dragons love fish cutie."

"We can do nick names later, dear. Right now I just want to spend as much time as I can with you." Sparx said.

"Aww Sparx." Spyro replied.

Soon the duo finished eating and they decide to head outside and watch the stars."

"What a beautiful night, Sparx." Spyro said.

"It sure is, buddy." Sparx softly replied as they looked up at the beautiful night sky.

Both dragons began to talk about their future together and they soon headed back to the house.

Spyro looked at his golden dragon mate and softly said. "Hey Sparx since we are a couple now would you like to sleep with me from now on?"

Sparx looked at the purple hero and said. "Of course, love. And the duo entered the bedroom and Sparx hoped on the softbed and Spyro followed and they wrap their arms and wings around eachother forming a warm and loving dragonic cocoon.

"I love you, Spyro." Sparx softly said nuzzling the purple dragon.

Spyro smiled and replied. "I love you too, Sparx always and forever.

Sparx smiles and snuggles on Spyro's chest causing the purple hero to purr happily and Spyro says. "Awww Sparx."

Soon the duo fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in a warm and loving embrace dreaming about their new life and future together.

* * *

**Okay that'****s it for chapter two and read and review.**

**Chapter three will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3-Mates for Life.**

The next day Spyro and Sparx are at the Dragon temple talking with Cynder and the guardians about Sparx's transformation and their new relationship.

"I can't believe it, Sparx is a dragon." Volteer said shocked.

"And Spyro why is Sparx your mate?" Cyril asked.

Spyro looked at the shocked guardians and anwsered. "I love, Sparx. Eversince I first saw him he has been by my side through thick and thin and I was surprised when he said he felt the same way about me and I know it may be weird but I don't care what others think because I love him and I always will."

Sparx looked at the purple dragon and hugs him tight saying. "That was so beautiful and no matter what I will never leave you, Spyro."

Spyro smiled hearing Sparx say and he turned to the guardians and asked. "So do you guys accept it?"

Volteer turned to Cyril and Terrador and they all began to whisper and soon they came to face Spyro and Volteer replies. "We've decided to accept your relationship with Sparx."

Spyro and Sparx both smiles and Spyro says. "Thank you."

"No problem, Spyro." Terrador replies and he and the guardians head back into their private chamber.

Sparx smiles and pulls Spyro into a loving kiss. "Aww how romantic." Cynder says walking towards the two boys.

The duo pull away smiling at eachother and Sparx turns to Cynder and replies. "It sure is, Cynder."

Cynder smiles and says. "Well good luck boys." and walks away. Sparx looks at his purple mate and says. "Finally we are alone, buddy."

"Why don't we head back to the house?" Spyro replies.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Sparx replies and the duo walk back to their house paw in paw.

"Soon they make it back to their house and walk into their bedroom." Spyro looks at Sparx and says. "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Does this anwser your question." Sparx says pulling Spyro into a passionate kiss. Both dragons pull away panting and Spyro begins to kiss Sparx's neck, causing the golden dragon to shiver in pleasure. To Sparx it felt so good he wanted more and so did Spyro.

Sparx could feel his legs were growing weak. He let's himself fall into the purple dragons arms. Spyro smiled at how submissive his companion is and he picks Sparx up and lifts him into his arms and carries Sparx to a pile of cushions and a thick blanket that serves as Spyro's bed. Spyro places Sparx on the soft bed and joins his lover on the bed wrapping his arms around his mate hugging him tightly.

"Spyro..." Sparx whispered pulling the purple dragon closer. "Please more" Spyro nodded and pulled Sparx closer and kissed him affectionately. The kiss started out slow but soon became more passionate. Sparx moaned in pleasure. Both dragons pulled eachother closer. Sparx kissed Spyro even more. He loved Spyro and he needed him.

"Spyro, buddy." Sparx said pulling out of the kiss and looks into Spyro's beautiful purple eyes. "Mate with me." Spyro looked into Sparx's blue eyes and saw passion,love and lust. He wrapped his wing and tail around the yellow dragon and said. "Nothing would make me happier."

Spyro kissed his mate, this time more lustful. He ran his hands up and down the pleasured yellow dragon. The combination caused Sparx to moan loudly thrust his hips against his mate repeatedly.

Both dragons pulled away from the lustful kiss and both dragons could feel their desires and pleasure rise and soon both of their large members emerged from their scales. This is what Sparx wanted. He looked at the purple dragons throbing member wondering what to do. He wanted Spyro to feel good.

He grabbed Spyro's shaft and began to pumping. The purple dragon moaned deeply and wrapped his tail around Sparx. "You like that don't you, buddy." Sparx said in a lustful tone. Spyro just nodded completely comsumed by pleasure. Sparx soon ran his tounge over his mate's shaft. "SPARX!" Spyro roared in pure pleasure. The yellow dragon smiled and continued licking his mate's shaft and tasting the salty sweet dragon cum. With Spyro's shaft in his mouth Sparx began bobbing his head.

"Sparx! Don't you dare stop!" Spyro yelled to his mate. His tail tightening the grip he has on Sparx, sending more pleasure down his spine. Sparx continued sucking Spyro's shaft faster. Spyro began bucking needingly. Sparx's hot mouth and tounge pushng him closer to the edge.

"Sparx...almost." Spyro screamed. His climax fast approaching.

Sparx nodded and sucked faster letting Spyro know he wanted it.

"Sparx! I'm gonna-!" His words turned into a feral roar as his orgasm hit sending pint after pint of hot dragon cum into Sparx's mouth. Sparx swallowed every last drap of the salty treat. Once Spyro's sexual high came down he fell back down onto the cushions facing upwards and panting.

Sparx crawled on top of his purple mate and kissed him affectionately. Both dragons pull away from the kiss smiling at eachother. "Sparx that was so wonderful." Spyro said.

"Anything for you, buddy." Sparx softly replied.

Spyro began to unwrap his tail around Sparx but stopped when he heard Sparx whin. "No keep it there I love it."

"As you wish, dear. Spyro softly replied. "And are you ready dear?"

Sparx looked at his mate and said. "I've been ready."

Spyro smiled and and walked behind Sparx ready to send his shaft into Sparx's tight tailhole. Spyro wraped his arms around Sparx. The two stayed in the position for a while, their bodies melding perfectly. It was as if they were made for eachother.

Sparx wanted to feel the purple dragons shaft inside him he wanted Spyro so badly.

"I love you so much, Sparx." Spyro said as he plunged his hard shaft into Sparx's tight tailhole.

Sparx yelped feeling an unbelieveable amount of pain and tears began to fall. Spyro noticed the tears and used his tounge and licked away the tears. Soon Sparx nodded for Spyro to continue.

Slowly the thrusting began. Sparx's face changed from one of pain to one of pleasure as the purple dragons shaft began massaging his sensitive insides. "More..." Sparx begged. At that statement Spyro broke all his love for Sparx was unleashed.

Spyro's thrusts became faster and more intense, soon becoming feral. Sparx could only moan in ecstasy.

Sparx's entire body began to shake, but there was only pure pleasure. Spyro's thrusts became even faster and stronger. "Sparx...I'm close!" Spyro softly whispered. "Me too." Sparx replied. The two reached their peaks in unison,an earsplitting roar filled the room as Spyro buried himself for the final time.

Pint after pint of hot dragon cum flooded into Sparx's body. The feeling of Spyro's orgasm brought on his own. Sparx's orgasm covered both dragons in white dragon cum.

Soon they both came down from their highs and fell on the bed and wrapped their arms around eachother.

"Man Spyro that was so amazing." Sparx said.

"We'll have to do it again real soon." Spyro replied wrapping the blanket around him and Sparx.

"I love you, Spyro." Sparx said.

"I love you too, Sparx." Spyro softly replies and kisses Sparx.

Both dragons fell asleep in a warm and loving embrace.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter. The final chapter will be up soon.**

**Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4-A New Life**

The next morning Spyro woke up and saw Sparx fast asleep in his arms the sight of the yellow dragon asleep made his heart melt. He gently nuzzled Sparx to wake him. Sparx soon woke up saw his soulmate nuzzling him. "Morning, buddy."

Spyro smiled and replied. "Good morning, dear."

Sparx looked at Spyro and softly said. "Last night was so amazing we'll have to do it again soon."

Spyro chuckled and nuzzled his mate. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Sparx smiled and pulled Spyro into a loving kiss and Spyro begins to kiss back with just as much passion and love they begin to deepen the kiss but Spyro pulls away leaving them both panting.

"Why did you stop?" Sparx asked confused.

"Don't worry my love we'll do it again but first let's get cleaned up, Sparx." Spyro softly replied.

Sparx smiled at that idea and said. "Can I bathe with you?"

Spyro softly replied. "Sure my beloved mate." And picks Sparx and lifts him into his arms and they both enter the bathroom.

Hours later they both emerge from the bathroom both smiling at eachother. "That was wonderful, Sparx." Spyro softly said.

"It sure was, buddy." Sparx replied.

"Let's get some food." Spyro said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sparx replied and the duo walked towards the dining hall and when they entered they were greeted by Cynder.

"Hey guys it looks like you two had a romantic night since I heard all that noise you both made." Cynder said with a smile.

Spyro and Sparx both blushed and Spyro spoke up. "You heard us?"

Cynder giggled and softly replied. "Me and almost everyone in the city hear you two love birds last night but don't worry none of us are mad and in fact most of us are happy for you both."

Sparx smiles and hugs Cynder tight. "Thanks Cynder your a true friend."

Cynder smiled at the yellow dragon hugging her and she happily hugged him back. "Your welcome Sparx and I know you and Spyro are going to have a long and happy future together."

Spyro and Sparx both smiled at the black dragoness and grabbed their food and sat outside to watch the stars and Sparx wrapped his arms around Spyro hugging the purple dragon tight.

"This is nice." Sparx said snuggling on Spyro's chest.

"It sure is, dear." Spyro replied.

Both dragons looked into eachother eyes and Spyro softly says. "Hey Sparx do you think we should find a place of our own?"

Sparx looked into the purple dragons eyes and replied. "Yeah and I know the perfect place."

"You do?" Spyro asked.

"Our childhood playground where we became the best of friends and fell in love." Sparx replied with a smile on his face.

Spyro smiled he always loved that place and it would be the perfect place for them and softly says. "I love the way you think my beautiful mate."

Both dragon kiss once again dreaming about their long and happy future together.

The next day Spyro and Sparx told Volteer and the others to see if they will help build their new house.

Volteer looked at both dragons and gently replies. "Sure we'll help you both."

Spyro smiles and says. "Thanks."

"Your welcome young dragons." Volteer replies.

Both dragons smile at Volteer,Cyril and Terrador and they begin to laugh.

Days later the people of Warfang begin to build Spyro and Sparx's dream house.

That was almost a year ago and Spyro and Sparx couldn't be happier.

Spyro and Sparx are sitting by the lake kissing when Cynder walks up to the boys and says. "Well hello you love birds."

Both dragons turn around and smile at the black dragoness.

"Hey, Cynder." Sparx replies.

"So how are you boys doing?" Cynder askes.

"We're doing great." Spyro replies.

"That's great to hear boys. I'm real happy your both together and I know you'll be together forever." Cynder said.

"Sparx looks at the black dragoness and says. "Cynder I'm sorry for how I treated you. Your not a monster your a true friend and I know you'll find love."

Cynder looks at Sparx and pulls him into a tight hug saying. "It's okay Sparx and thanks."

Sparx hugs back and replies. "Aww your welcome."

They pull away and she kisses Sparx on the cheek and says. "Goodbye boys I'll be visiting." And heads back to Warfang.

"We'll be waiting." Spyro replied.

Sparx turns to his and pulls him into a pasionate and loving kiss.

Spyro begins to kiss back and wraps his wings around the yellow dragon pulling him closer. Soon they pull away panting.

Sparx looks into his mates eyes and says. I love you.

Spyro hugs Sparx tight and replies. I love you too.

Soon they pull away and head back to their house.

They enter and Spyro lifts Sparx into his arms and takes him over to a plie of soft cushion and a brown blanket that serves as their bed and mating ground. Spyro soon puts Sparx on the bed and joins his mate and they wrap there arms around eachother and pulls Sparx as close as possible.

"I love you, Sparx." Spyro softly says.

"I love you too, Spyro." Sparx replied.

Both dragons go into a loving kiss and soon the kiss goes from loving to passionate and they are both making out on the bed.

Spyro purrs happily loving the every moment of the kiss and soon both dragons pull away panting their lips covered in salvia.

Sparx looks into Spyro's beautiful purple eyes and said. "Spyro?"

The purple hero looks at his mate and says. "Yes my love?"

"I want you again." Sparx replies with a loving smile on his face.

Spyro chuckles and pulls his loving yellow companion as close as possible and softly says "Me too, Sparky."

Sparx smiles at the cute pet-name his sweet mate has given him and says in a loving tone. "Sparky that's such a sweet pet name, Spyro dear."

Spyro smiles and laughs. "It sure is my love."

"I'll have to think of a cute name for you maybe Cynder can help?" Sparx said with a big grin on his face.

"I know whatever pet-name you pick for me I know it will be beautiful my sweet Sparky." Spyro replied.

Both dragons press their snouts together in a loving kiss and they purr happily glad their new life has began now they're more than best friends now they're mates.

The-End.

* * *

**That's it for this fic and I must say this is really a unique fic.**

**Read and review and let me know if you guys want a sequal?**

**Contact me via PM.**


End file.
